


Man of The People

by NekoReecesPieces



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Light Angst, Metro City, Metro City (Final Fight), POV First Person, Personification, Personified Cities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoReecesPieces/pseuds/NekoReecesPieces
Summary: Or, all the times Cody Travers met Metro City, whether he knew it or not.
Relationships: Cody Travers & Guy (Final Fight), Guy (Final Fight) & Michael "Mike" Haggar & Cody Travers





	Man of The People

**Author's Note:**

> Personifications have ruined my life, and I'm ok with that.

The first time I met him, ironically enough, was the day of my first fight. I was around seven or something around the time, and I remember some of the older kids tryin' to pick on Kyle. Now, that being my baby brother at the time and me being the eloquent guy that I am, I let my fists do the talking. Did I win the fight? Well, that's a story for another time...  
Kyle'll deny it, but he pretty much cried the whole way home. Me, I was steamed. We both had bruises on us. Neither of us knew what Ma or Dad would say, or even if they'd be home. All I knew is that the fight was over, for now.  
We ducked into an alleyway as a shortcut, didn't want nobody to be following us back to the apartment we used to live in. You learn pretty early the world ain't such a kind place to live in, especially when you're a little kid. That's just how it is.   
That's where I met him for the first time. In a crappy little alley sitting on a crappy fence, not paying any attention to the two other people suddenly appearing not too far from him. Wonder what he was thinking about.  
I remember grabbing a small plank off the ground just incase I needed a makeshift weapon. Stranger danger, ya know? I also grabbed Kyle closer to me as we got closer. Couldn't go home without passing the guy, and couldn't turn back if the bullies were waitin' for us. One distracted guy or a bunch of violent kids. I chose my battle.  
He only looked at us when we got closer to his part of the fence. Gave us a lazy once-over then took a drag off his cigarette. Musta been a sight to see, two beat-up tykes, one pointing a freakin' plank at ya.  
"Been in a fight, kid?"  
First thing the guy said to me. I remember yelling back at him.  
"Yeah! You wanna go too?!"  
Not my smartest moment.  
Thankfully all he did was laugh. Not a happy laugh, but still a laugh. I didn't like it.  
"Go home, kid. There's enough fightin' going on 'round here, I'd know."  
He jumped off the fence then stomped his cigarette out. He started walking away, not saying nothing.  
"Hey!" I yelled at his back. "You scared? I'm not! I can take you on, I can take this whole city on!"  
He just turned to look at me, a small smile on his face.   
"Yeah, kid? Well then this city might need to watch his back. Who knows what you'll do to it."  
I grabbed Kyle and ran all the way back home. I never wanted to see that guy again as long as I lived.  
Funny how life works out.


End file.
